Just one touch, Now baby I believe
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: Carlos&Stephanie have been in love for too long. Is the next step marriage? Or will that thought ruin what they have? For IzzyDot! sequel to "My Heart Stops when you look at me" PLEASE R&R CamillexLogan KendallxJo JamesxRachel CarlosxStephanie
1. I can hear the bells

**Hey Guys! I wasn't planning on this but thanks to IzzyDot I think I'm gonna write another Carphanie story :) If you haven't already read "My hearts stops when you look at me" My original Carphanie story, this is the sequel to it! So please review, keeping Carphanie alive, since Stephanie K.'s not on BTR anymore :'( BUT SHE'LL ALWAYS BE THE PERFECT GIRL FOR HIM! And I left off with a 1****st**** person POV so I guess I'm going back to that for a while lol!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ANYTHING AT ALL!**

Carlos's POV

It's been three years, and now we're nineteen, and still so young and innocent.

Three years of endless talking on the phone, texting till our fingers gave out, holding each other close during a scary movie and goodbye kisses that lasted a little longer than they should have.

But I didn't care; she was my girlfriend, my best friend and the most important person in my life right now and her name? Stephanie Tristin King, the most perfect girl on this earth, the love of my life.

"Hey baby," Stephanie said, running up to me as she kissed me on the cheek after the guys and I came home from a long day of rehearsal.

I smiled at her and took her by the waist and pecked her lightly on the lips. "Hey Steph," I said sweetly, being so tired from four long hours of dance rehearsal, but Stephanie could always brighten up my day.

"Guy's c'mon not here," Kendall said rolling his eyes as he walked into the lobby along with James and Logan.

"Oh quit whining Ken-dork, like you and Jo don't do the same thing?" Logan said, nudging Kendall's side.

"Not in public!" He said enthusiastically.

"Oh please, I saw you and Jo go at least four hours making out on the lounge chair, tongues and all," James said shuddering along with Logan.

I laughed, still holding Stephanie as she wrapped her arms around my neck laughing along with me. The guys and I still had our girlfriends from when we were sixteen, and now we're nineteen and are lucky to have these four amazing girls who never once left our side, even throughout the scandals, and harsh media, they stood by us.

"Ok, can we please not discuss where Kendall's tongue has been, I just ate," said Camille walking in, taking Logan's arm and kissing him on the cheek. "Speaking of which, why didn't you show up for lunch today?" she pouted.

"I'm so sorry Camille, but Gustavo made us late, again." Logan said frowning at his girlfriend. "Forgive me?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

Camille chuckled and turned his face to hers to give him a smack on the lips. "I think you're lucky you're cute!"

"Ughhhh, enough with the kissing!" Kendall groaned. "Now all we need is-"

"Hey there gorgeous," Rachel sang, wrapping her arms around James's waist, hugging him from behind, and leaning up to kiss his cheek, making him blush and spin her around so he could kiss her properly on the mouth.

"Oh my lord, MAKE IT STOP!" Kendall said aggravated, then stormed away to the elevator.

"What's wrong with Kendall?" I asked.

"Jo's stuck shooting in San Diego for the week, she's not gonna be back until tomorrow, so I guess Kenny's a little mad." James answered his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"That must really suck being away from you're honey bunches of oats for such a long time," Stephanie cooed, redirecting my attention back to her.

"I know I couldn't spend a minute with out my love muffin," I pursed my lips, rubbing my nose against hers.

"Ok guy's lets leave honey bunches and love muffin alone to be disgusting together," Camille joked as she, Logan, James and Rachel walked away.

I chuckled and held her hands in my own. "So, how's the scaring been, get any suckers with those brilliant pranks of yours," I laughed nudging her side with my hip.

She giggled and sighed. "Carlos, you know I gave up scaring people almost a year ago."

"I know, but I just can't get used to the fact that, that scary horror director that was my girlfriend is now just a regular actress on a regular C.W. show!"

"Hun, you know I couldn't stay with that, it required me moving away from The Palm Woods!"

"But it would have been such a great opportunity!"

"I don't care, you're the most important thing in my life Carlos, I don't think I could spend a day without you, yet alone the rest of my life, I love you and I'm not going to lose you," she said pulling me in for a hug.

Stephanie had this amazing opportunity to become a horror director, her dream since she was a little kid, but her agent said that she had to move to northern California to do it. I told her, like a good boyfriend to chase after her dream, but she refused, which I have to say I'm so relived for.

I held her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you too," I spoke softly and smiled down at her.

She smiled back. "Now would you stop bringing that subject up, I like being on The Vampire Stories, I mean Aubrey's not the most exciting co-star but…. At least it has some form of horror in it; I mean vampires are kind of scary!"

I chuckled. "At least you only have to deal with her for only half of the day and the rest of the time, you get to spend with a certain boyfriend."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "That's true; hey you want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah, how does a movie sound to you?" I asked.

"Great, you want to see abduction?" she asked.

"The new Taylor Lautner movie, I heard it was terrible!" I asked confused.

She placed one hand on my shoulder and leaned up to my ear. "Exactly," she whispered, kissing me on the cheek, making me laugh and shake my head.

"I'll swing by your place around nine?" she asked, walking away.

"Perfect see you then," I called out to her.

**-BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush-**

"Hey dude, how was the movie?" Logan asked, from the couch, flipping through channels as I strolled in after a wonderful date with my girlfriend.

"Awful, the worst movie I've ever seen by far!" I said with a bit of disgust in my tone as I plopped down on the couch next to my best friend.

"I told you, Jo and Camille saw it last week, why'd you even go?" he asked, turning to me.

"Well, a horrible movie has its advantages…." I said winking at Logan, hoping he'd catch my drift.

He chuckled and playfully shoved my side. "Nice," he said, fist bumping me.

"Where are Kendall and James?" I asked.

"Kendall's been in such a cranky mood so I asked Camille to take him out to the Palm Springs spa in the next town over," he answered.

"Isn't that a women's spa?" I asked.

"And your point is?" he asked, making me laugh a little. "And James and Rachel are at her house _studying_," he said putting air quotes around the word studying.

I nodded my head while Logan went back to the T.V. I looked down at the coffee table and saw one of James's man's fashion magazines and shook my head. Why on earth does he read this stuff? I reached over to pick it up and saw it wasn't a men's fashion magazine at all.

"Plan the wedding of your dreams?" I asked myself under my breath. "Hey Logan, what's this Bridal magazine doing here?" I asked turning to him.

"I don't know, must've got delivered to the wrong apartment," he said not even looking at me as he continued to look for something to watch on T.V.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked through it; it can't be all bad can it? I flipped through the pages, skimming through all the different reading sections and pictures of floral arrangements, catering companies, different types of gowns and started thinking of Stephanie.

"_Wow, she'd look beautiful in this,"_ I thought to myself, smiling and admiring a really nice strapless gown, thinking so vividly about Stephanie and I getting married, her walking down the aisle, smiling at me….. _Wait! I can't think about marriage at a time like this, I'm only nineteen; I'm not ready to get married!_

I suddenly heard a knocking at the door, and turned to Logan who didn't look like he was getting up any time soon.

"Sure I'll get it," I rolled my eyes and headed over to answer the door, only to see Stephanie, smiling as soon as she saw me.

"Hey Steph," I smiled, a little confused. "Um, do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Oh no, it's ok, can I see you outside for a minute?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and stepped out closing the door. "Is everything ok?" I asked a little concerned.

"No, everything's fine, I just forgot something," she said quietly biting her lip.

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

She slyly smiled and lightly pulled on the strings of my hoodie to bring me in for a soft kiss. I instantly smiled as I kissed her back, brushing my lips against hers, sending these unusual chills up my spine, the feeling I got when I first kissed her three years ago. She let go and smiled at me.

"I forgot to kiss you goodbye," she whispered, sliding her hands down my chest and back to her sides.

I smiled lovingly at her. "You came all the way back here to kiss me goodbye?" I asked-whispered.

"Well I guess I love you too much to forget little things like that," she bit her lower lip, her beautiful grin shining through.

I stared at her with astonishment. Her apartment's a floor below us and the elevator isn't working so she ran up just to do that? _I love you too much to forget little things like that._ Those words went off in my head like a broken record.

"I-I love you too," I stuttered. I say I love you to her at least five times a day, _why does it feel so different all of a sudden? And why did kissing her feel so….. Magical? _

She looked down and back up at me and smiled once again. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course…." I said quietly, still in a bit of shock.

"Great, bye babe!" she said quickly and kissed my on the cheek and sped away to the flight of stairs.

I watched her leave and grabbed on to the door knob, missing it a couple of times until I got a firm grip on it and opened up the door. I smiled to myself like a teenage girl who just got her first kiss from a guy she's been crushing on for ages. With my wobbling knees I walked back to the couch and plopped down next to Logan, who finally settled for _Modern Family_.

"Who was at the door?" he asked, turning to me.

"Stephanie, she um… came back and said she forgot to kiss me goodbye…" I said my voice trialing off.

Logan smiled. "Aw that's sweet, I'm telling you man that's true love right there!" he said, turning back to his show.

"Yeah…" I said quietly, picking up the magazine where I left off with wedding rings. It said there was a jewelry place on Rodeo Drive, full of great sales and rings of all different shapes and sizes. "It sure is…."

**Hey, not my best work, but PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going to try to update this as much as I can! Thanks so much!**

**Xoxo Steph**


	2. Wedding Rings and Kisses

**Hey all my beautiful people! OMG I seriously can not believe all the reviews I've gotten for this story, like you guys are the best I love you all so much! I'm so happy you guys are with me that Carphanie will live on forever :') Thanks so much for all of your support! And I'm super sorry guys, but I'm doing my best to update this story, I really am! What can I say school's a bitch and I've been piled up with work (people in your junior year of high school you all can agree with me) I'm trying my best, and I hope I don't let you guys down :) **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

Carlos' POV

A lazy Saturday morning, since Rocque Records is being fumigated the guys and I had the day off today; and thank the lord for that! Camille and Rachel were over at our house, just being lazy along with us since they've got some time off of their busy schedules to come hang with me, Logan and James. Stephanie wasn't here only because she couldn't get out of work today since they had to do some last minute shooting. Kendall went down to the lobby; actually, he_ sprinted _down to the lobby to meet up with Jo since she's back from her week away in San Diego. I can only imagine the greeting Kendall gave her when she walked through those double doors...

"HOPE has been restored!" Kendall yelled, bursting through the apartment door, with his arm around Jo's shoulder, smiling like a cheesier cat.

"Thank goodness I'm back, I loved San Diego, but I'm so happy to see my amazing boyfriend!" Jo said smiling up at him.

"And I'm so happy I could do this..." Kendall said smiling devilishly down at her, taking her by the waist and planting a huge, loud, tonguy kiss directly on her mouth, making us all groan with disgust.

"Dude, really, c'mon?" I groaned looking away as Rachel flung a couch pillow at the two of them making us all laugh.

Kendall let go of Jo and laughed along with us, only looking at her with one loving gaze. The gaze I usually gave Stephanie when I look at her after we kiss. Her beautiful face always glowing with love and affection, it was all too irresistible. I pushed the idea of marriage to the back of my mind, it was a nice thought at first but it was just too soon to think about something serious like marriage at a time like this….. Isn't it?

"Oh, you wanna play that game with me Rachel?" Jo said turning to her, cocking her head, giving her a condescending grin.

She giggled and threw her curly hair behind her head. "What you gonna do about it Taylor?" she said giving her that same arrogant smile.

Jo raised her eyebrows and in a split second she ran full speed towards Rachel and jumped on top of her, tackling her to the ground, making all us guys chant.

"Yeah chick fight!" James yelled, as Camille dragged Jo off of Rachel. They both laughed hysterically and sat back up on the couch.

Kendall took a seat near Jo, putting his arm around her, while Camille went back to her seat near the counter.

"Really James, chick fight?" Rachel asked coking her eyebrows, implying she wasn't happy with that statement.

"What, Rae you know I'm just kidding!" he said, trying to reassure her.

"I don't care, I don't like being referred to as a chick." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh c'mon Rachel, don't take it so hard!" he said raising his voice.

"Are you seriously raising your voice at me?" she scoffed.

"What if I am?" he said, almost yelling, as the two of them quarreled even more, colliding their words, as the five of us got really quite, shifting in our seats, feeling so awkward being in the middle of them fighting.

"GUYS!" Logan yelled, shutting them up. "That's enough, look James apologize to your girlfriend for calling her an offensive name, and Rachel apologize to him for taking it so harshly."

The two of them looked at each other, as James took a deep breath, and placed his hands on his thighs. "I'm sorry babe; I didn't mean it like that,"

Rachel batted her eyelashes and took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry too, forgive me?" she asked.

They both nodded and hugged, making us all "aw".

"Good, now give each other a kiss…" he said, egging them on.

James smiled at her, and gladly kissed her sweetly on the mouth as Rachel kissed back, letting go after two seconds, making us all "aw" again.

"See Kendall, maybe you could learn a few tips from James and Rachel about not making out the way you do in public," I said, grabbing on to his shoulders, shaking him playfully as he laughed.

"What you don't like it when I do this?" Kendall pulled Jo in, closing the distance between them, kissing her deeply, and making us all groan once again.

"Oh well if he gets to that then…" Logan said, pulling Camille's head back gently smiling down at her, planting a huge, gross open mouth kiss on her lips.

"Alright guys, cut it out, before I vomit!" James yelled, mixed in with laughing with me and his girlfriend.

The two couples broke apart and laughed along with us, it's amazing how open and comfortable we all are with each other that we can freely kiss our girlfriends to however much degree we can. But all this kissing makes me wish Stephanie were here, so I can beat all three of them.

"I gotta get new friends" I said, shaking my head.

"Trying to steal my line there Carlitos?" Logan joked.

I laughed and plopped down on the couch from the headrest as Jo turned to me.

"So where's my StephyBear?" Jo asked.

"She's stuck shooting late at the studio, she said something about Aubrey getting into a fight with the director so they had to do some last minute shooting, but she's gonna try to sneak out early." I explained.

"You and Stephanie have been getting really serious!" Camille pointed out.

"Yeah, she's just so awesome I mean things are going so great for us right now!" I exclaimed.

"And this is just about the time you screw things up for yourself…" Kendall said coolly as Jo smacked his arm in annoyance.

"What, it's true!" He said rubbing his arm as he turned to her.

"No, Jo he's right, I mean screwing up is in my nature!" I said reassuring her, reminiscing on all the past relationships I've had that went wrong over one of my stupid screw ups. "I have to do something for her, something awesome,"

"Why don't you buy her a present?" Camille suggested. "Stephanie loves jewelry, get her something nice!"

"Within your budget though of course," Logan added in.

I nodded my head liking the idea; some jewelry would be nice. I read in that bridal magazine that there was a jewelry place close to the Palm Woods. I got up off the couch and grabbed my leather jacket and converse and headed for the door. Besides it was getting a little awkward for me being the only person there without a date.

"You're going now?" James called out.

"Yeah, I'll just have a look around; I'll be back for dinner, later." I called back, popping the collar of my jacket and heading down to my car.

**BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- **

I walked into the jewelry store and was captivated by the sweet smell of scented candles. I strolled around the small store, not too many people were there, just one or two couples deciding on which necklace or bracelets to buy. I walked up to the counter, looking up for some help from one of the workers, but she gave me the signal that she'd be with me as soon as she was done helping out the other customers.

I started scanning the various necklaces, earrings and bracelets. _"They look nice, but nothing screams I love you…"_

I walked down the counter until my eyes fell on one shimmering, diamond engagement ring. I froze and starred at it, it was beautiful and it made my thoughts scream with contradictions.

"_No Carlos you're too young_!" I thought to myself. _"Then again, you love her, you want to be with her forever, she's the perfect girl for you, age is just a number buy it!"_

"_Then again, it's so expensive," _

"_You can afford it, buy it for her, she loves you, don't screw this up!"_ My thoughts screamed as two parts of me fought, but my eyes were glued to that one $5000 ring. I didn't seem that expensive, I'm Carlos Garcia I could afford it, and I have enough in my savings. But the thing is do I want it…..

"_You and Stephanie have been getting really serious!"_ said Camille in my head.

"_I don't care __you're the most important thing in my life Carlos,"_ Stephanie's words repeated in my head from the other day.

"_I'm telling you dude that's true love right there,"_ Logan's words told me.

"_I love you and I'm not going to lose you,"_ the final set of words that made me make my decision.

"Can I help you with something sir?" asked the woman at the counter, she looked like she was in her mid twenties, and dark brown hair and tannish skin.

I took one last glace at the beautiful piece of jewelry and looked up at her and smiled. "I'll take that one,"

**BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- BigTimeCrush- **

I almost kicked the apartment door down as I came into the apartment feeling confident as ever, with a huge smile on my face. I saw Stephanie there, chilling with the guys and Katie.

"Steph, tonight, you, me, Santa Monica beach, so make yourself look hot because I've got something really awesome planned!" I pointed to her, making a big smile form on her face.

"Oooo really, a present, I will go make myself look hot!" she said excitedly and got up off the couch for the door, giving me a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"So Garcia what did you get her?" James asked as I came around the couch, sitting on the headrest.

"Did you get her earrings, a bracelet, a necklace?" Katie pestered.

"No, I got her something that really shows how I feel about her," I said, taking the box out of the plastic bag. "I got her a diamond engagement ring,"

The four of them froze and looked at me like I had five heads. I looked back at them with an affirmative look on my face.

"I'm gonna ask Stephanie to marry me…." I said to all of them, not sure if they heard me the first time, expecting them to be thrilled with my resolution.

"Carlos….." Kendall started.

**Uh-ohhhh, CLIFFHANGER! Haha sorry guys but it makes you more excited to see what happens next! Maybe some drama? Lol sorry to leave you off with that, but this will make me update this even MORE frequently! So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Xoxo Steph**


	3. I love her, I love him

**Hey my beautiful people! Again, I cannot thank all of you amazing rushers enough for reading my carphanie fic; you all honestly make me squeal whenever I read your sweet reviews, seriously I love you guys! This chapter's going to be longer don't worry, I'll try not to leave off with a cliff hanger this time… ;D And I also used the idea of the "stupid helmet" from an episode of That 70s show (a.k.a funniest show ever) just because I thought it would fit since they're hockey players lol!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Stephanie's POV:

Oh that Carlos always is feeling the need to plan surprises. But I could care less about what he does, he's cute when he tries to be spontaneous and he does it because he's a good boyfriend. Oh gosh I love him so much.

I finally got to my apartment, opened the door to see my dad lifting some really heavy cardboard boxes and stacking them on each other. I placed my keys and leather jacket on the table and walked over to him.

"Dad?" I asked confused as he pushed one heavy box on top of another, grunting a little as he did.

"Hi sweetheart," he said with one final push and the box was closed and on top of the other. "How's your history project going with Carlos?" he asked, walking over to a suitcase full of clothes.

"Well, he wasn't there, so I thought I'd work on it with Katie and the rest of the guys…." I said slowly as I examined his actions on putting away all of our clothes, kitchen appliances and furniture into boxes and suitcases. "Dad, why are you packing away all of our stuff?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um…. I'm just putting it away, just in case…." He said, as he pressed down on the suede suitcase and finally zipped it up, as he stood up to face me.

"What do you mean _just in case_?" I asked as my heart started to speed up, he's had this talk with me before.

"Stephanie…" he started.

"Oh no, please don't tell me…" I said, about ready to faint, I really hoped this wasn't what I think this was going to be.

"I got a promotion," he started. "My boss wants to send me to Napa Valley to further expand the company's business," My dad was the manager of a chain of joke/ Halloween stores, which is mostly how I got my start as a horror freak.

"And you're not taking it are you?" I asked, not being able to hold in my tears as they started to come out one by one.

"Oh Stephanie," he said pulling me in for a hug. "Baby, please don't cry, it won't be that bad."

"Yes it will!" I yelled breaking away, wiping away my stray tears. "What's going to happen to me, how am I supposed to explain to my boss that I'm leaving the show?" what I really wanted to say was _how are things supposed to work out between me and Carlos_.

"Stephanie, your director would understand, and now you can finally take that job as a horror director, I mean that was your dream right?"

"Yeah that _was_my dream, but not anymore, everything I love and want to do with my life is here in L.A!" I yelled.

"How many times have I heard you complain about how much you hate being on that show?" he asked sternly. "I know for a_ fact_ you dislike waking up every day to go and film for C.W. Stephanie, I'm your father I know you too well to know exactly when you're lying,"

"You obviously don't know me well enough then!" I said coldly. I hated being rude to my dad, but right now I was too stressed out to even care, how could he do this to me?

My dad opened his mouth to say something and then stopped and looked down and back up at me. His expression and body language softened up when he realized the true reason as to why I was taking this so hard. "Oh, I get it, you don't want to leave because you're afraid of losing your boyfriend?" he asked.

I couldn't hold in my tears anymore and I ran to him and hugged him. "I don't wanna lose him daddy," I cried into his shirt as he kissed the top of my head.

"I know baby, I know but I can't let this opportunity pass up, I hate having to keep up rooting you like this, but-"

"But, you could do something about it!" I said letting go. "You could not take it, dad we're doing fine here financially, we're not in the same state we were in when we first moved here, for once let someone else take it, please… don't make us move again!" I stood my ground firmly.

"I don't want to Stephanie but….. Please tell me what makes Carlos so different from all the other boyfriends you've had, you've never pulled_ that_ much of a fit when we left before, why are getting so worked up over him…" he asked resolutely.

I looked at him with a tear stained face and watery eyes. My expression went hard from then on, it was time he knew. "I love him dad," I said with certainty.

My dad's eyes went wide and looked at me with disbelief. "What did you say?" he asked me in a whisper.

I planted my feet firmly on the ground and looked him directly in the eye. "I **love **him dad, I love him more than anyone else in the world, he's my everything, my world, my life," I ranted.

"Please don't say that Stephanie," he said looking away.

"I'm speaking from my heart when I say that he's the most perfect guy in the world, never has he once been unfaithful in our relationship, and he loves me more than anything,"

"How do you know that?" he asked softly.

"Because he's said it to me before dad, he never stops saying it, you don't understand how I feel, I would take my own life for him!" I raised my voice.

"Don't you_**ever**_ say that!" he yelled stopping me. "Never say those words to me again Stephanie, what do you know about love, you're barley an adult, how would you know what love feels like, how would your mother react to you saying-"

"Do not bring my mom up into this." I said, a familiar lump in my throat beginning to form. "I know for a fact that she would side with me one this, I'm not a child anymore!"

"I already lost your mother Stephanie," he said sternly.

"Dad you're not the only one who lost someone they loved six years ago, I miss her every day!" I said, clutching onto my necklace. "You aren't going to lose me, not unless you let me stay here,"

He looked at me with stone cold eyes. "You're not staying here, after you've said all those things, I'm afraid of what that boy and you have done or are going to do, no way am I going to let that happen!"

"_That__boy_ happens to be my boyfriend, someone's that so respectful it makes me want to vomit" I said nastily.

"Well after what you said, I don't think he's very respectful…" he said, his anger starting to boil. "Tell me right now Stephanie what have you two been doing?" he said his voice rising.

"We haven't _done_anything, you know Carlos isn't like that dad, he would never try to take advantage of me!" I said confidently.

"I don't care, we leave tomorrow at noon, I'm not changing this Stephanie, go say your goodbyes to that boy and come straight home, you'll understand one day." He said strictly, and with that turned around and walked into his room and shut the door.

I wanted nothing more than to break down and hysterically cry, but I wasn't going to let him win, but I've never felt this defeated before in my life. I checked my watch _8:30_, as a matter of fact I am going to go out with "that boy" tonight and I don't give a crap if I ever come home, I'll stay out with him as long as I wanted, just 10 minutes of getting ready and I'll be on my merry way, with Carlos.

**BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush**

"The idiot helmet?" I whined loudly. The idiot helmet was this old beat up hockey helmet that acted like a dunce hat. Every time one of us did something stupid we had to wear it until we had some sense knocked into us. "Why do I need to wear the idiot helmet?"

"Because you're an idiot!" Kendall said, smacking the back of my head. "Why the hell would you ever ask Stephanie to marry you?"

"Why can't I, we know that we want to be with each other for the rest of our lives!" I reassured.

"Carlos, you've done some pretty stupid things before, but this takes the cake, I can't believe this thought would even come up, you can't get married!" Logan yelled.

"But I want to be with her for the rest of my life!" I raised my voice.

"No, you _think_ you want to be with her for the rest of your life, you guys are too young to be thinking about this kind of stuff right now!" he said, smacking me behind the head.

"Honestly Carlos, even I wouldn't do something this dumb, and I can't even figure out how to work the can opener," James said crossing his arms.

Kendall, Logan and I looked at James with a surprised expression.

"You don't know how to work the can opener?" Kendall asked.

"Guys listen," I said as they drew their attention back to me. "I've been thinking about this for some time now, ever since I saw that bridal magazine all I've been thinking about was my and Stephanie's future together, I want to marry her, I've never been this happy before!"

"You don't get married Carlos just because you're happy _right__now_ with her, what happens later on when you two really start to get to know each other?" Kendall asked.

"Katie, please tell them they're wrong!" I asked her for some back up.

"Guys, what's the big deal if he marries her, he loves her!" Katie said siding with me.

"Thank you!"

"Katie you're supposed to be on our side for this, are you seriously saying that they should run off and get married when they're obviously too young and too inexperienced in this sort of thing?" Kendall asked her in disbelief.

"Yes I do!" she said certainly.

"Oh what does she know she's only 14!" James spat out.

"At least I'm smart enough to know how to use a can opener mister maturity," Katie said insolently, making James look down with defeat crossing his arms as he took a seat next to Carlos, grumbling to himself.

"Seriously though Katie why are you siding with Carlos, I thought you'd be all for taking things slow and doing things rationally?" Logan asked as we all lean in to hear Katie's answer.

Katie took a deep breath and sat next to Carlos. "Because,' she said facing me. "You're an amazing boyfriend to her, you make Stephanie so happy Carlos it's unreal, she loves you so much, guys," she said referring to James Kendall and Logan. "You can't even imagine the look on her face whenever his name comes up in a conversation, the way she smiles when she sees him, the way he looks at her, Stephanie's one of my best friends and I love to see her and Carlos happy together…. It's not fake guys, it's love, true love better than any Disney movie I've ever watched in my life, it's beautiful," Katie said softly as I pulled her in for a long hug and kissed her on her forehead, as a thank you.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Alright maybe Katie does have a point but dude listen you…. Logan are you crying?" he asked, averting his attention to Logan as he covered his mouth.

"Nooooo…. I-I just got s-some… dirt in my eye that's all," he said in between sniffles as he walked towards the counter, grabbing a mass load of tissues and blowing his nose.

"Well Carlos even though you guys are in love, and I'm not denying that at all, but are you really ready to tie yourself down like that, I mean don't you want to, you know, take a break for a while?" James asked.

"Yeah don't you want to date other people before you settle down with one girl?" Kendall asked.

"I don't want to settle down with another girl!" I said defiantly. "I want to be with her, only her, for the rest of my life, like Katie said, I love her more than anything else in the world, I thought about this, when I was in that jewelry store and when I saw that ring….. a whole new side of me came out, my heart's telling me I'm doing the right thing!" I said standing up.

"Well I'm telling you man you're going to regret this!" Kendall warned.

"Carlos, I think that maybe you should think about this carefully!" James said and right as I was about to open my mouth the doorbell rang.

I walked over to see Stephanie standing there and smiling at me as I opened the door. She had on a tight black casual sleeveless dress with a light blue flannel shirt and black boots, hair straightened and let down, with just a touch of makeup. Wow when I told her to make herself look hot, she really comes through.

"Hey, nice helmet?" she chuckled sweetly as I laughed and took off the idiot helmet and placed it on the counter. "You ready to go?"

I turned back to the guys and Katie who looked like they had nothing else left to say so I looked back at her with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I took her arm in mine and walked out the door. But I heard the apartment door open again and saw Logan running towards me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey," he said as I turned to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box and handed it to me so that Stephanie couldn't see. "You forgot this," he whispered.

I opened it up to see that the ring was still in there, I looked up at Logan and smiled. "Thanks buddy," I smiled sweetly at him and gave him a huge hug.

"Get your girl man," he winked and went back into the apartment.

I tucked the box into my pocket and took Stephanie's hand in mine as we proceeded into the elevator.

"What was that about?" she asked.

'You'll see," I smiled at her as she did at me. I'm not going to let this night go to waste.

**Hey sorry, kind of an emotional chapter! And I'm sorry guys it doesn't really show you anything major between Carlos and Stephanie, but I had to give you something! Like I said school's being a total bitch, I'm really trying my best! Keep reviewing, love you guys!**

**Xoxo Steph**


	4. Incomplete

**Hey Rushers! FINALLY PUTTING UP THIS FREAKING LAST CHAPTER! Ugh I apologize for the inconveniences, but I've just got so much in store for ya'll (channeling my inner country girl lol thanks Panda-boo16 ;D) and I REALLY did NOT want to make another chapter, so brace yourselves cuz this is a long one! I promise you that everything will come together here, I won't leave you off with anymore cliffhangers because well it's the last chapter. I make a reference to my favoritsest boy band in the whole world (other than BTR) the backstreet boys and PLENTY of Cargan and Kames snippets here and there lol :) So thanks so much for all your sweet reviews, you guys are the best I love all of you so freaking much :') **

**DEDICATED TO MY GORGEOUS/SHMEXY WIFEY FOR LIFEY Peridot0814 IF YOU LOVE ANIME THEN READ HER STORIES!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Carlos's POV

There we were, driving down to the Santa Monica Pier, Gosh I'm so nervous, and how am I going to do this? I have to make it absolutely _perfect_, I can't screw things up anymore, and this _**is**_ what I want!

We pulled up in the parking lot and we held hands all the way down to the beach, it was close to 10 o'clock and not that many people were here surprisingly because usually it's packed. But all the better reason to make it even easier without the awkwardness of having people watch me propose to her.

Stephanie's POV

"So Stephanie King, um how's the show going?" Carlos asked casually as we walked down the beach, our shoes off feeling the warm sand in between our toes.

"Oh you know… same old same old," I said laughing nervously, knowing that I wasn't going to be on that show for much longer.

"That's cool," he said coolly as we continued to walk under the stars. I rested my head on his shoulder, him kissing my forehead as I did.

"_I have to tell him the truth, he deserves to know!"_ I contemplated with myself. _"He'll be heartbroken though, what if we break up…"_

"Hey look," he said with a smile on his face, as I raised my head up and looked over to what he was referring to. My face instantly lit up.

"You still remember that exact same spot?" I asked, as we proceeded further up the beach, where we were literally the only two people there.

"How could I not?" he smiled as we sat down.

This exact place was where Carlos and I shared our first kiss three years ago. I ran my fingers through the white sand and smiled, oh the memories we've had at this beach.

"We were out the whole night," I chuckled. "Except now it's not raining,"

"I kinda liked the rain, it made me feel as though we were in one of those cheesy romantic movies," he chuckled as I playfully shoved him. "Remember the look on the lifeguard's face?" He laughed out loud.

I chuckled. "Yeah he probably thought we were doing something else,"

"Well…. we were…" he started.

"But then we stopped!" I said defensively, only picturing my dad's face when he asked if we ever did anything. I wasn't lying to him, we went a base or two but we stopped, I'm not a liar, I'm not.

I raised my knees up and wrapped my arms around them, leaning my head down not even looking at Carlos.

Carlos's POV

_Did I offend her by saying that? I'm such an idiot; I probably shouldn't even have brought that up._

I slowly placed my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently, immediately making her turn her head towards me. "Steph… I didn't mean it like that, you know I'd never take advantage of you like that," I said softly.

She sighed, and leaned over to lightly peck my lips. "I know you wouldn't, I respect you for that Carlos," She said, scooting closer over to me as I wrapped my full arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer.

"I'd never break your heart like that," I whispered, I truly meant it. I looked down at the pouch sticking out of my pocket, the ring's still in there.

Now's the perfect time to ask her, we're all alone and nothing's going to keep me from doing so.

"Carlos," "Stephanie," we both said at the same time.

"Oh you go first," she said. "Yours is probably more important!"

"No you go, its fine," I egged on, now this would probably buy me some more time on choosing the right words to say.

"Ok… well there are a lot of ways I could go with this…" she started.

"Yeah…" I said, patting the velvet box in my coat pocket.

"Carlos you know that I love you right?" she asked. "There's not one thing I wouldn't do for you!" she said, as small tears started to accumulate into her dark brown eyes.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you either….. Babe what's wrong?" I whispered very concerned, raising my finger up to wipe the stray tear from her face. I hated seeing my girlfriend upset; she rarely ever cries in front of me, it must be something serious if she's getting so worked up about it.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on top of mine. "M-my dad wants us to move…" she whispered quietly.

My heart skipped a beat. "To another apartment?" I asked slowly.

She shook her head and bit her lip. "Out of the Palm Woods…. Out of L.A." she said her voice shaking.

"What, why?" I asked a little anxious, no she can't go she just can't.

"He got a new job in Northern California, he planned everything out already, we're checking out tomorrow," she said looking down.

"I don't believe this!" I said very upset, as I pounded my fist into the sand, making myself stand. "How could he do that to us?"

"Carlos look-" she said standing up with me.

"You couldn't stand up to him?" I pointed my finger towards her, making her lean back a bit. "You couldn't tell him you didn't want to go?" I said very heatedly, I knew better than to yell at her like that, but right now I was just too angry and upset to even remember that I had the willpower to be calm.

"If you just let me explain-" she raised her voice.

"You're 19 years old_** dammit**_; you don't have to always make your daddy happy you know?" I raised my voice even louder.

She scoffed and cocked her eyebrows, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm well aware of my age, and if you just listen to me then-"

"I don't need to, you're just moving away, right now, at the last minute not letting me know ahead of time, Stephanie how could you do this to _me_?" I yelled.

"Do you think that I _want to_ move, do you think this was my decision, I found out not even four hours ago!" She yelled back.

"You're always giving into your dad, why does he hate us together; does he get a thrill out of making you unhappy?" I questioned, moving closer to her. "Did you _once_ think about how this was going to affect our relationship, did you ever _once_ think about _**how I felt-**_" I screamed at her, getting in her face.

She cut me off by slapping me hard right across the face, making me move back a little. I cupped my cheek and felt a hot burning sensation under my palm, she didn't slap me hard enough to leave a bruise, but man did that hurt. I looked back at her, and my heart instantly dropped; that hurt look on her face was much worse than the physical pain I was feeling right now.

Stephanie's POV

I have never seen this side of Carlos before. We barely ever fought, and if we did it was over something little and it would never get to the point where I had to slap him across the face. I can't believe he would yell at me for my _dad's_ decision, not even mine. He wouldn't even give me a chance to explain.

"The only reason we have to move all the time is because of financial trouble, not everyone can be rich and famous pop stars who have no problem spending money!" I growled through gritted teeth and the lump in my throat.

He looked up at me with a softer expression, feeling so hurt that he didn't think of that. "Steph…. If you ever needed the money-"

"I don't_ want_ your money!" I yelled. "It's not even about that Carlos, this is about you disrespecting me, disrespecting my dad, disrespecting our relationship!" I yelled, my face getting really hot.

"I-I don't know what to say…." He said quietly.

"Well I do, how _**dare**_ you say those things about my father!" I started, feeling so guilty that I ever yelled at my dad in the first place. "He does the things he does because he cares about me and because he doesn't want to lose me, he lost my mother already Carlos, how do you think he would hold up without me also?"

"What about me, how am I going to hold up without you here, Steph I care about you too," he started raising his voice again.

"Does_** everything**_ always have to be about you!" I screamed at him, feeling so infuriated I didn't even care if anyone else heard.

"Well I'm the only one who cares about this relationship, do you even love me at all?" he yelled.

"How could you even say that, of course I love you Carlos!" I yelled back.

"Not enough, you know what, my life was so much better before you and your dad moved here, you've screwed me over Stephanie King, you've made my life a living _**hell**_!" I growled at her.

I hung my mouth open, completely taken back that he would ever say something like that. "Carlos…." I hardly spoke, feeling tears streaming down my face.

He sighed and moved towards me. "Stephanie I didn't mean it like that,"

"Yes you did, you meant every word of it…." I said backing up from him. "He was right; you really don't know what love is do you?" I said softly, turning away from him.

"Stephanie," he started.

"And neither do I," I whispered, walking away from the beach, I'll probably catch a cab or something home; I checked my phone, 11:00 o'clock. I didn't care if we leave tomorrow, I'm leaving today, and I can't be here anymore. I felt myself crying even harder as I sped up my pace, my dad was right, I shouldn't have ever yelled at him for that, he didn't deserve it.

….

After about an hour and a half of waiting for the cab, and the ride home, I managed to arrive home around 12:30 am. My dad was probably going to kill me, but any punishment he gave, I probably deserved.

I creaked open the door. "Dad?" I whispered, turning on the lights, stepping in and closing the door. I placed my things on the bare counter and walked in to see he was sleeping face down on the couch, the only thing in the apartment that didn't belong to us.

I walked over to him, and kneeled down right next to where his face was at the end of the couch and shook him slowly. "Daddy?" I whispered again.

He slowly started to wake up and opened his eyes. "Stephanie?" he asked groggily, sitting up as he yawned.

I sat up and got up on the couch, sitting beside him, pulling my knees up as he stretched his arms, placing them on his lap. "Where have you been?" he questioned.

"With Carlos," I said gently.

"You know that it's way past your curfew right?" he said firmly, probably about to throw a fit any minute.

"I know…" I squeaked, feeling my body shake, and face heat up as I felt myself about to cry at any moment.

"Look sweetheart, I only do the things I do because I love you, I hate tearing you away from your boyfriend but these times are just so…. Stephanie are you ok?" he asked concerned looking at me for the first time since I got home.

I shook my head and felt the waterworks coming faster than they were before. "I'm sorry daddy," I said shakily. "I'm so sorry I ever yelled at you, p-please don't be mad at me," I stuttered, probably looking like a mess.

"Sweetie," he pulled me in closer as I cried into his shirt. "I'm guessing you told him?"

I nodded my head and raised myself up, taking a deep breath before I spoke. "I did, and you were right dad, I really don't know what love is, I am too young to understand it."

"Oh Stephanie, baby I'm so sorry," he said sincerely, patting my on my arm. "He didn't take it very well?"

I shook my head. "He wouldn't even give me a chance to explain,"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Stephanie, I should have thought about you before I made my decision,"

"Don't even think that dad, you had every right to, I should be the one apologizing," I said softly, laying on my dads lap as he stroked my hair.

He sighed and rubbed my arm. "Do you want to pack up and leave right now?" he asked.

"More than anything!" I leaned back into my father's arms, letting the remaining feelings I had left for Carlos spill out in my tears. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly. I wanted to leave here; I couldn't stand to look at Carlos's face any longer because the funny thing is…. I may not know what love is, but what I felt and still feel about Carlos was something that wasn't ever going to go away…. No matter how hard I tried, nothing was ever going to be the same.

**BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-**

Carlos's POV

The drive home was probably the worst I've had in a long time. Just like Kendall predicted I screwed up big time. I can't control my anger, it's one of the things I can't stand about myself, once I get mad, there's no stopping me. I never should have yelled at her like that, why I didn't even let her explain, I have no idea, I've never gotten so worked up before; it was like I was a different person. I knew it wasn't her fault and I knew she would try to make it work.

I took out my cell phone when I came to a red light, I checked, _no new messages _it read, like she would even call or text me, she probably doesn't even want to see my face ever again. I went through my contacts and dialed _Katie cell._

I waited for two rings until I got an answer. _"Hello?"_ said a bright and cheery voice over loud talking in the background.

The red light turned green and I went on driving. I was surprised Katie was still up. "Katie, why are you still awake?" I asked, a little confused.

"_Well your friends decided to invite their girlfriends over, since mom's out of the house for the week and I didn't want to be the loser to fall asleep at 10:30, wait why are you calling me?"_ she asked a little confused.

I sighed. "I need your help,"

"_What's wrong?"_ she asked concerned.

"Katie…. Stephanie and I, w-we got into a fight and…. I just messed everything up…" I choked up, feeling like such crap for ever letting the fight get that far.

"_Oh my God what did you do?"_ Katie asked her voice a little clearer to hear, so I'm guessing she went into another room. _"What happened?" _

"Katie, I yelled at her because she said she was going to move, it was all my fault, I didn't even give her a chance to explain, I was just so upset and angry and-"

"_Carlos are you crazy, you know how bad your temper is, once you get started nothing can stop you, what did you say to her?"_ Katie asked frantically. _"Did the marriage conversation come up?"_

"I know, I know I'm an idiot and I sort of insulted her and her dad, and no the marriage conversation didn't come up, I still have the ring!" I answered. "Katherine _please_ help me!" I cried out.

"_Ok, ok look Carlos I'm going to go talk to her, but you better get your __**ass **__over__here as quickly as possible and you better get down on both knees and __**beg**__ her for forgiveness and you apologize like __**hell**__ do you understand me_?" she asked firmly.

"Yes, yes I do!" I said anxiously with relief. "Thank you so much Katie!"

"Sure thing, just get here as quickly as possible!" she said hanging up the phone.

I dropped my phone in the passenger seat, where Stephanie was supposed to be sitting. I looked for an hour around the pier and beach until I asked someone and he told me he saw her catching a cab. My watch read 1 am, I didn't care how late it was, no time is more important than now, this situation can't wait any longer, because I'm not going to lose her, not this time.

I finally got home around 1:30 am and sprinted up to my room first like a mad man, hoping maybe Katie brought Stephanie over there so we wouldn't disturb her dad.

"Stephanie!" I said frantically as I opened the door.

But to my desolation I saw everyone else but her and Katie. They all looked up quickly from their conversations to me and looked at me puzzled. I shut the door and walked over to them.

"Kendall where's your sister?" I asked him, dropping my keys and jacket onto the counter.

"She said she had to run out for a minute," he said slowly. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Um Carlos, where's Stephanie?" Jo asked.

"And why did you think she would be here, I thought you guys went out?" Camille joined in.

The six of them leaned in to hear my answer. I sighed, I guess I should explain what happened to them, besides Katie's over there now I don't want to ruin anything.

"Steph and I got into a fight-" I started.

"I knew it!" James cut me off, pointing to me. "See Carlos I told you that asking her to marry you would freak her out!" he said laughing maniacally.

"Would you control yourself?" Rachel said annoyed as she smacked his side, making him stop and look at her with a condescending expression.

"Oh you know I love it when I'm right!" he told her.

"Whoa wait," Camille asked, interrupting James and Rachel's little quarrel. "What does he mean by asking her to marry you, Carlos were you actually going to do that?" she asked standing up off the couch as did Jo and Rachel, walking over to me, surrounding me.

I sighed, and reached into my pocket and pulled out a velvet box and opened it up to show the girls the ring was still in mint condition. All three of them gasped and were blown away by the shine of this beautiful piece of jewelry. I was about to throw it away, but I calmed myself down and couldn't bring myself to do it because one, it cost a lot and two; I was hoping I would need it later.

"Is that a_ real_ engagement ring?" Jo asked completely in shock.

"Yeah it is," I said sullenly, closing the box and putting it back into my pocket. "I shouldn't even have bought it; Stephanie probably hates my guts right now!"

"Carlos I've known Stephanie for a long time and I know that there's nothing you can do to make her hate you, in fact I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out," Rachel said.

"Haven't figured what out?" I asked.

"You know Stephanie thinks about you both getting married_ all_ the time, she orders bridal magazines just to look at all the different dresses she would get to wear, the ring section's her favorite part in fact, it's her _**dream**_ for you two to get married!"

"_So that's where the bridal magazine came from… it was Stephanie's."_ I thought to myself, and slowly smiled. "Really, she said that?"

She nodded with a smile. "It's all she ever talks about, she loves you more than anything you know that right, she even has her kids names planned out," she laughed softly.

I laughed quietly to myself; I really wasn't the only one thinking about it. She really does want the two of us to be together forever…. And I can't believe I messed it all up.

"So if Stephanie thinks about that kind of stuff too, why'd you guys fight over that?" Camille asked.

"It wasn't over that, I didn't even get to ask her," I said, bringing me back to the horrible memory of us fighting.

"Then what was it?"

I took a deep breath. "She told me that her dad got a job in northern California that she was leaving here but I didn't let her say anything else because I got so angry and upset, I implied that she was immature, that she always lets her father boss her around, how she doesn't love me enough to stay and….. I sort of told her that my life was so much better before she moved here…" I trailed off, wishing I could go back in time and give myself a good kick in the balls for saying something that horrible to her.

Jo and Rachel looked at me wide eyed, speechless, however when I turned to look at Camille she gave me a good slap in the face. Not as hard as Stephanie's but still pretty bad.

"Ow, Camille?" I whined.

"What the hell were you thinking Garcia?" she said heatedly, placing her hands on her hips.

"I-" turning my head towards Jo who on queue, slapped me just as hard.

"Can't you learn to control your anger Carlos?" Jo said just as upset.

"But-" I tried to say, but Rachel slapped me again before I could even utter another word, tonight was a night full of me getting beat in the face by a bunch of girls.

"It doesn't take a fortune teller to know what she's doing right now, Carlos she's probably crying her eyes out, you know better than to insult her dad, especially now!" she said disappointed.

"Yeah I know, with her mom passing, it's been hard on the both of them," I said, feeling so guilty and hurt both physically and mentally.

"It's not only that, right before you guys went out, the two of them got into a major fight over you!" Camille said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Jo, Rachel and I were in my apartment, which is right next door to Stephanie's, the walls of this building are thin Carlos, we heard the two of them fighting, and I'm assuming it was about her moving because that's what you told us,"

"Why were they fighting over me?"

"If I do recall, Rae what did Stephanie say about Carlos?" Camille turned to her curly haired friend.

Rachel pursed her lips and turned to me, giving me a diminished look. "She said, I love him more than anyone else in the world, he's my everything, my world and my life," she recited.

My mouth hung open. "S-she said that?"

"And she said; I'm speaking from my heart when I say that he's the most perfect guy in the world, never has he once been unfaithful in our relationship, and he loves me more than anything… she said those things about you Carlos, and it sounded to me like she meant every word of it!" she spoke very definitely.

"Crap…" I said, covering my face with the palm of my hand. "I can't believe this,"

"Let's not forget that she also said she would take her own life for you," Rachel said putting her hand on my shoulder.

That one line alone was enough to make my heart shatter into tiny pieces of defeat. I'm the biggest jerk in the world; I don't deserve someone as amazing as her, why did I ever let the greatest thing that ever happened to me slip through my fingers all because I was being an asshole. I felt one stray tear come down my face, but Jo came over and wiped it away, as I looked up at her with a saddened expression.

"He also got suspicious of you two well…. _together_, like in an intimate way…" she told me softly.

I sighed. "No wonder she was being so defensive, I wouldn't do that to her, even if I were thinking about that kind of stuff now, I'd never…." I said not being able to think of anything else to make my point across. "Anything else?"

"Carlos, Stephanie's dad said that you guys weren't right for one another, that you both were too young to even know what love was, but she didn't buy any of it, she defended you to the end, she said your love was real," she said softly.

"I know it is, I can't believe I let her go, I wish I could take it back so badly…" I chocked up, feeling the lump in my throat becoming unbearable to withstand.

Jo, Camille and Rachel's expressions softened up and all three of them brought me into a hug, Camille resting her head on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok," she said quietly.

We suddenly heard the door open, making all of us turn around to see Katie walk in. The three of them let go of me and I quickly walked over to her.

"Katie, what happened?" I said nervously as she walked closer.

Katie bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm sorry Carlos I did my best…. She said it would be the best thing for you guys right now was to…. Break up," she said softly.

"No, please don't say that," I said, feeling the worst I've ever felt in my life.

"I tried to reason with her but….. The look on her face," she started.

"No, no, no, crap!" I pulled on my hair and within seconds I sprinted out the door two floors down to her apartment.

I frantically knocked at the door and opened it only to see that everything in the apartment was gone, except for the counter and couch. I walked inside and felt that I stepped on something leathery and squeaky. I looked down to see the jacket I gave Stephanie three years ago was the only article of clothing left in that empty apartment. I squatted down and held in my arms, cuddling it like a teddy bear, crying my eyes out.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, my whole body shaking as I sat on the floor, holding on to the jacket as if my life depended on it.

I sat there crying like a fanatic, until I heard footsteps coming and opening the door as I wiped my tears away and just sat there, not even turning around.

"Carlos?" James asked as I turned around to see him, Kendall and Logan all walk in and sit on the floor next to me.

"I was too late… she's gone," I said darkly and resentfully, taking out the ring and holding it in my hand. "You were right Kendall, I'm the world's biggest screw up."

Kendall sat on one side of me and wrapped his arm around shoulders. "We'll figure this out buddy, we'll get her back somehow I promise," he said softly, rubbing my side.

Logan, who was on my other side, along with James right next to him, both touched my arm gently, hugging me from the side.

"Do you want to cry on my shoulder?" Logan offered.

I turned to my best friend and busted out into hysterics and cried directly into his shirt, hugging on to him for dear life as he did the same, feeling him tear up along with me. "We're not going to rest until we find her, we love you Carlos," he said, squeezing me tightly asJames and Kendall joined in on the hug, the four of us like teenage girls, cuddling and consoling me.

"I love you guys too," I cried, and I would never say it if I didn't mean it.

**BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-**

_One week later….._

Stephanie's POV

Out of the three hotels we stayed at I'm pretty sure this one's the nicest so far and we were almost halfway to our destination in the Napa Valley. I sat in my temporary room on my bed and curled up with my Harry Potter book just about to read. My dad thought it'd be a good idea to drive just to save money on a plane ticket, and it would give us sometime to spend together. I never really realized how much my dad and I have in common, I guess my whole life revolved around Carlos so much, I've been completely unaware of everything else that's been going on.

I just got off the phone with my manager and he told me that job as a horror director is still an option for me, they've seen my stuff and want to interview me. I got back to doing what I loved doing and my life has sped up so much ever since I broke it off with him and I love it. But at the same time, I can't help but have this emptiness inside me….. Even though my life is taking a new turn, I just feel so lonely….

"Hey Stephanie, I'm just going out to get some food, do you want anything?" my dad asked, popping his head in my room.

"No thanks, I'm fine," I said quietly, opening up my book, the fifth time I'm reading it.

My dad sighed. "Alright, honey just call me if you need anything ok, I love you," he said lightly.

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I love you too dad," I said quietly.

With that he exited our hotel room and I was left alone, only to read my book in the peace and quiet. However I felt my cell phone ringing beside my dresser. I checked the phone screen and saw Jo's face pop up; I smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hey JoJo," I said happily, it's been so long since I've talked to her.

"_Hey Stephybear, how's the trip?"_ she asked.

"Oh you know, it's ok, I mean the hotel we've got right now is really nice, we're almost close to Napa Valley," I said getting up and looking out the window.

"_That's cool!"_ she said.

"_Jo you ready?" _I heard a familiar male voice in the background.

I cocked my eyebrows. "Jo who was that?" I asked.

"_Turn on channel four!"_ she answered.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"_Just do it!"_ she said hurriedly.

I didn't want to debate with her, so I did what I was told and my heart sank at what I saw, a Big Time Rush concert in San Diego, televised and was just about to end.

"_Thank you guys, we love you so much!" _Kendall yelled out to the crowd of over five thousand girls as they were about to end their concert.

I rolled my eyes; this is just what I need to get my mind off of Carlos. "Jo why am I watching this, you know it's over between me and Carlos!" I said annoyed.

"Just keep watching, please Steph you won't regret it!" she said, but her voice was muffled by the sound of screaming fans of Big Time Rush, so I'm guessing she was at the concert as well. "I gotta go, but Stephanie please just watch it for me, please?" she begged.

"Ugh, alright fine I'll watch it," I said in defeat, even though a part of me really did want to see my former boyfriend perform. I hung up the phone and watched as the guys blew kisses to their fans, them returning the favor by screaming at the top of their lungs.

I chuckled, I remember when I first saw the guys perform, it was amazing, they sounded awesome and the girls and I celebrated afterwards, one of the best nights of my life.

"_Ok, we have a special treat for you guys!"_ James yelled out to the crowd. _"How many of you guys are fans of the Backstreet boys?"_

The crowd responded by screaming even louder than before, making all the guys smile.

"_Alright great, so am I!"_ Logan joked. _"No but seriously guys we have a special surprise, with the permission of our good friends Howie, AJ, Brian and Nick…"_

"_Who of which by the way are amazing and talented musicians, go out and buy their album guys, they're one of our inspirations!"_ Kendall added in.

"_And we are going to have our buddy Carlos here,"_ Logan said, putting his arm around him making all the girls scream which of course made him blush. _"Sing one of their songs for you all, with our help of course,"_ he smirked, making Carlos shove him playfully off him.

"_Alright guys, how many of you know their song Incomplete_?" Carlos asked into the mic, again making the volume of the screaming girls go up a notch, making them all smile. _"So quite a few of you,"_ he chuckled.

I sat on the bed with my mouth slightly open; that was my favorite song by them. I brought my legs up on the bed and paid complete attention to the T.V. screen.

"_So guys this song is dedicated to all of you out there who's lost someone very close to them, hoping and praying that they'd disappear, but it just doesn't work out that way…."_ He looked up into the camera, his smile slowly fading away, as Kendall started strumming his guitar along with the rest of their band instrumentalists, Dustin, Matt, Randy and Jordan_. "Stephanie…. Please hear me out!"_ he said, his eyes silently screaming for forgiveness.

The band picked up and the music came up, starting off with Logan singing the first verse by himself.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
>Distant faces with no place left to go<br>Without you within me I can't find no rest  
>Where I'm going is anybody's guess<em>

My heart started to melt, up until James and Carlos started to sing the pre-chorus.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete<em>

By then I already started to feel my body shaking, listening to every word of what he was singing, hearing the amount of despair he put into his singing. No matter how mad I still was with him, I knew for a fact that he meant every word of what he was singing. I knew in my heart he still did care for me. His voice was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life, and never has he once dedicated a song to me in the three years we've been together, not publicly anyway.

As the drums and guitar started to heighten in the break between the chorus and next verse, Carlos spoke out.

"_I want everyone in the stadium to put their hands up with me_," he said as he waved his arms above his head, as the crowd did the same. _"I want you to sing this song with us if you've ever lost someone you loved because of either stupidity or ignorance and you just want to make it right, sing with me guys!"_ he chanted, making a select group of girls cry tears of happiness.

Kendall started the next verse.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
>But I am swimming in an ocean all alone<em>

James rifted along with him as he sang.

_Baby, my baby  
>It's written on your face<br>You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

My face started to heat up as the four of them sang the chorus, feeling hot tears spill down my face.

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete<em>

I as listened to the words of the song I felt my own feelings come into play. I can't live without him, no matter how hard I tried, I feel incomplete without him in my life.

Carlos, like always sang the bridge, along with the rest of them adding in rifts and echoing Carlos as he held out this section of the song.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
>I don't wanna make you face this world alone<br>I wanna let you go (alone)_

In between every time he sang it, I saw his tan face, becoming slightly red from what looked like he was crying as he was singing, only enough for it to be slightly visible as he sang his heart out.

"_Baby you're my everything!"_ he chanted as Kendall, James and Logan continued singing. _"Stephanie please forgive me, I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you, I only hope and pray baby you'll forgive me, please know that I love you so much, nothing will ever change that!"_ he cried into the microphone as the audience cried with him, a few I heard saying "Stephanie forgive him" and up until the break between the final verse began.

I sat there in suspense until the music picked up again in a second, with the four of them singing the last verse of the chorus.

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete<em>

Incomplete

After about eight seconds the music finally stopped entirely, having the audience in complete awe of the intensity of the song, a bunch of them crying while the others were screaming for them, even louder than before.

"_Thank you guys!"_ Logan yelled out to the crowd. _"A big thank you to our amazing band, and amazing producer who put us on this stage today!"_

"_A huge and amazing thank you to our beautiful wonderful fans; we wouldn't be here without you, thank you guys so, so much!"_ James yelled out, earning a chant from everyone in the crowd.

"_Also a big thank you to our crew for setting up this stage and allowing us to perform for you guys here in San Diego!"_ Kendall added in.

I sat there in shock, even though that was the biggest and greatest apology I've ever gotten, but I still needed to meet with him, see him one more time.

"_And a one more thank you to our beautiful, wonderful girlfriends who've stuck with us through thick and thin…"_ Carlos said with a smile on his face. _"Jo, Rachel and Camille the guys and I are lucky to have you girls in our lives," _he said, earning an "aw" from the crowd._ "And Stephy, baby you light up my world like no other, this concert was dedicated for you, I love you so much babe, please don't ever forget that!" _

I wiped the tears away from my face and calmed down before I picked up the phone to call my dad, I don't care what he says, I have to go and see him now, I have to see my boyfriend. Yes _my_ boyfriend, the one I'll by no means stop loving, no matter how hard I try.

I waited for one ring and in an instant my dad picked up the phone. _"Hi Stephanie,"_ he said monotony, however that was the least of my problems right now to see why he was acting a bit usual, mine right now could not have been more important.

"Dad, you were wrong about Carlos," I told him straight up.

"_I know,"_ he responded.

"He just dedicated a beautiful, _beautiful _song to me, the finale of his concert in front of a crowd of over five thousand people," I said crazily.

"_I know,"_ he said yet again.

"I don't care what you say or think about him, because I _know_ he cares about just as much as I do about him," I said determined.

"_I know!"_ he said a little louder than before.

"And…. Wait, did you just say I know?" I asked, just realizing it for the first time.

"_Yes I did, Stephanie you were right, that boy… excuse me, Carlos really does love you,"_ he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, rarely did my dad ever admit he was wrong, but more importantly, why is he siding with me all of a sudden. "Ok…. What made you change your mind?"

"_I saw the concert sweetheart, it was televised all over when I walked into the restaurant to pick up my order, I saw him and the band performing and I stopped and watched for a while,"_ he said, I didn't even know he knew Carlos was in a band. "_I saw him get up on that stage in front of all his fans and sing that song to you, I heard him begging for you to forgive him, I heard him say I…. I-I love you,"_ he said, stammering on the last three words.

I smiled to myself. "Do you believe me now?"

_"Yes I do, I'm sorry sweetheart I ever doubted you, you were right about him, he really does love you, and trust me honey I knew you loved him back but…. It's just so hard seeing you grow up, it was just so hard for me losing your mother in an instant Stephanie that…. I couldn't let you go either,"_ he said, his voice cracking up a little.

"Dad, you're not going to lose me, but I am growing up, but I'm always going to be your daughter and I'm always going to love you!"

"_I know…. Your mom would have liked Carlos, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect guy for you than him baby!"_

I touched my hand to my mother's necklace and smiled. "I bet she would have, and thank you dad so much for saying that you don't know how much that means to me!"

_"I know, I hate admitting that I'm wrong, but I'll make an exception this time,"_ he chuckled.

I smiled. "But how am I going to see him?" I asked.

_"Well you've got money saved up, get a last minute plane ticket back to L.A. and go and talk to him!"_ he said enthusiastically.

I jumped up excitedly; I can't believe this is happening. "But, I can't just leave!"

"_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just go back to the Palm Woods and sort things out with your boyfriend, you understand?"_

"Yes, yes, yes in every possible way, thanks so much!" I said almost hanging up.

"_Oh wait Stephanie!"_ he said.

"Yeah?"

_"Just…. Be careful ok, I love you baby,"_ he said warmly.

I smiled. "I love you too daddy, I'll come back soon, bye!" I said hanging up the phone.

I grabbed my jacket, my suitcase and my wallet and headed down to the lobby, the long plane ride back to L.A. would probably give me sometime to think about what to say to Carlos.

**BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-BigTimeCrush-**

Carlos's POV

"Oh my God guys that was an amazing show!" Kendall said enthusiastically as the rest of us joined him on the tour bus ride back to the Palm Woods, still feeling the after show glory.

"I know, the crowd was amazing, one of our best shows ever!" he said earnestly, high fiving Kendall.

I smiled and laughed along with them, as we traveled along the high way, for a five hour ride back to L.A. It may have been a long time, but hey anything for the fans and it gives us time to just laze around and do nothing, on of my favorite things to do.

"Hey Logain, grab me a water bottle please," Kendall asked Logan as he was standing right to the fridge.

"Oh me too!" James added in as Logan chucked two water bottles their way.

Logan and I sat at the table as Kendall and James sat on the opposite end of it. I could see all of us were sweaty and physically tired, but it's gonna take some time before we all calm down from one of our more exciting concerts.

"Hey Carlos, that was a great idea of incorporating incomplete in our show!" James said after taking a long sip of water.

"Yeah the audience loved it, it was huge success!" Kendall added in.

I smiled. "Well don't thank me, thank Logan for getting Gustavo to agree with it!" I said, putting my arm around my best friend and fist bumping him.

He put his other arm around me and smiled. "Hey anything for my little Carlitos," he said, messing with my hair a little bit as we both chuckled.

Kendall and James just sat there and shook their heads, laughing under their breaths. "You guys are so in love with each other aren't you, I swear if Camille and Stephanie knew about your little bromance…" Kendall chuckled.

Logan and I laughed.

"Oh please like you and James don't do the same thing!" Logan pointed out.

"What can I say, Kendall's _soooooo **irresistible**_!" James purred, making Kendall blush wildly.

"Slow your roll there Romeo, I have a girlfriend." Kendall said playfully shoving him. "And so do you!"

"Whom of which by the way thanked me for including her in the program after the concert in the most unforgettable way possible," James winked at us all, making us all laugh.

"Yeah thanks for adding in Rae, Jo and Camille Carlos, they were so happy about that," Kendall said.

"Now all we have to do is wait to see if Stephanie saw it," Logan said softly turning to me as I looked down in utter silent sadness.

"I really hope she forgives me," I said quietly looking backup at the guys, as Logan put his arm around my shoulder consoling me.

"All we can do is wait,"

….

When we got back to the Palm Woods, we had a whole group of people come up to us to tell us what a great job we did at the concert. Two of which was our boss Gustavo, who was actually really impressed and his boss Arthur Griffon who really enjoyed the show. We stayed in the lobby to take a few pictures and sign a few autographs with our fans that lived around there. My ultimate favorite part about being famous, having people really appreciate your music, I love meeting my fans; they're just so amazing and sweet. We got back to the apartment after all the commotion to see yet another surprise waiting for us.

We opened the apartment door to see Mrs. Knight, Katie, Rachel, Jo and Camille come and greet us as we all scrambled to the middle of the apartment. We were all so happy to see them, the only people we want to see after finishing up a show. But of course one person was missing….

"You guys did an _amazing_ show!" Camille squealed running up to Logan, smooching him right on his mouth as he held her by her waist, pressing his forehead to hers. "I loved every minute of it!"

"I especially loved the part of thanking our beautiful wonderful girlfriends!" Jo smiled with Kendall's arm around her as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Well don't thank us, thank Carlos!" James said pointing to me, as I stood there and blushed.

Rachel, Jo and Camille all rushed from their boyfriends sides to come up and hug me, which of course I didn't mind and hugged all three of them back at once. Katie also came up to me as I let go of the girls.

"Stephanie would have loved it Carlos," Katie said quietly, as I leaned down to match her tiny height.

I smiled at her. "You're the best Katie you know that?" I said sweetly.

"Well… yeah," she smirked as I picked her up and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek, which she resisted slightly but eventually was laughing along with me. I set her down and turned to everyone.

"I just wish I can just see her one more time though," I said quietly, as I stood up, feeling a small depression about to occur.

"Then turn around," I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I spun myself around, facing the window to see Stephanie standing in my apartment. She was wearing a purple strapless top, dark blur skinny jeans and her favorite red hightops, her hair let down and straightened. I felt like such a bum compared to her, wit my backwards hat, orange and green wifebeater and khakis. She looked gorgeous and I looked horrendous. It was like looking at a goddess, I can't believe she's here.

"S-Steph…" I said quietly as we both walked towards each other. "Um… how'd you get here?" I stammered, feeling my heart drop as I breathed in her heavenly perfume.

"Jo called me," she said smiling over at her friend. "She told me to watch your concert on T.V.," she said coolly.

"Oh…" I simply said. "D-did you like it?" I asked, afraid to hear her answer.

She looked up at me and slowly nodded her head, as I saw her eyes get misty. I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes and was captivated. I saw that she really did miss me as much as I did and I couldn't take it anymore. The two of us closed the distance between us in one huge embrace; She tightly wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped one around her waist and the other around her neck, breathing in the smell of her sweet shampoo. I felt as if I were about to break out into tears, just so much emotion went on between the two of us, it was just so liberating to have her in my arms again, to hold her close to me, something I wanted to hold onto forever.

Stephanie's POV

"I missed you baby," he muffled into my hair as I held on to him for a few more seconds, taking in the glorious feeling of having his strong arms wrapped around me until we finally let go.

We still kept a close distance, as I brushed away the small tear from his cheek. "I missed you too," I whispered shakily.

"Stephanie believe me, I didn't mean _any_ of the words I said, I was an idiot who needs to learn to control his temper, baby please just hear me out when-"

I shut him up my moving my mouth towards his in one passionate, long kiss. We placed his hands on my waist as I held his arms, deepening it. It felt so good to kiss him again, it's the best feeling in the world to have him with me and to feel the softness of his lips brush up against mine. After about five seconds we let go, his face completely in shock as he shook his head a little to get over the intensity of the kiss.

"I watched your concert and it was my favorite by far, Carlos you don't have to explain anything to me, that song was beautiful, it was the single greatest apology I've ever gotten in my life, it made me ultimately realize that…. I can't go on without you either," I said lovingly. "I love you Carlos," I whispered, a tear dripping down my face.

"Oh Steph…" he said pulling me in for another hug as he kissed my hair. "I really can't live without you, everyone explained to me what happened…. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain, I was just so worked up over losing you that…. I just got carried away." He said quietly.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm coming back to stay here, my dad and I worked things out, he thinks you're a great guy Carlos, and he told me my mother would have been happy to know I have someone like you," I smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

"That makes me so happy," he said softly, pressing his forehead towards mine. "I just realized that we still have people in the room," he said looking up as I turned around and laughed, making everyone else chuckle as well.

"Sorry, do you want us all to leave?" Rachel asked.

"No, I want you guys to stay here…. I've got another something special planned out for my girlfriend," he said walking over to the table as the rest of the guys surrounded us, couples together, as well as Mrs. Knight holding Katie.

He came back to hand me the bridal magazine I ordered over two weeks ago. I furrowed my eyebrows, how could he have gotten it. "Carlos, where did you get this from?"

"It was delivered to our apartment by mistake, but I found out it was yours thanks to your wonderful friends," he said referring back to the girls, as they shot me an embarrassed smile.

I giggled. "Yeah I look through them a lot," I said placing the magazine on the floor.

"So have I and it really got me thinking about some things…." He said, reaching into his pocket.

"Yeah….." I said slowly.

"It got me thinking that…. I can't picture my life without you babe, you're the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with, I don't care if we're still very young…. I just know what I want in my life," he said slowly.

"So do I," I said taking his hand. "I love you Carlos and I want to be with you for the rest of my life…. I'm so happy I wasn't the only one thinking that," I said feeling that mistiness in my eyes come back.

Carlos smiled at me. "Well then, nothing can stop me from doing this," he said pulling out a red velvet box.

My heart skipped a beat as he took my hand and kneeled down on one knee, how a guy would propose to a girl. He opened up the box to reveal a _gorgeous_ diamond ring, something I've never seen before. I felt my body go weak, but I pulled myself together for the final set of words that come out of his mouth.

"Stephanie Tristin King…." He said slowly, smiling up at me, holding the ring close to my finger. "Will you marry me?"

I felt as if I were about to pass out. I held my composure and felt the entire world melt away.

"Yes," I squeaked out.

"Really?" he said excitedly as he slipped the ring on my finger, the perfect fit. "You mean that?"

"Yes, yes, yes, in every way possible!" I said happily as he stood up and picked me up, spinning me around as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Everyone around us cheered and ran up to give us all a bear hug, squeezing us tight.

They all let go as I took my fiancé's face in my hands and kissed him keenly. I let go as we smiled widely at each other, putting me down as I gave him one more hug. This was probably the greatest day of my life.

"We have to plan this wedding…" Mrs. Knight said as he brought the guys over to her as all the girls crowded around me, hugging and admiring the ring on my finger as we shared our wonderful laughs together.

In the 19 years I've been on this earth, I've found love in the most amazing form, through family, friends and through one amazing guy named Carlos Roberto Garcia. I knew in my heart I had a guardian angle looking out for me every step of the way. I clutched onto my necklace and looked up and mouthed thank you to my mother. I made my way back to my fiancé and gave him one last kiss to end a teenage relationship and begin a whole new life together as husband and wife.

**Okkkkkk you all better love me for this. Or don't it doesn't matter because I still love you all :P I worked super hard on this so PLEASE REVIEW this LAST chapter, yeah not continuing it after that, I have a life! Thanks so much to all of you who have been reading this story, thank you to Izzydot for the idea and thank you to every single one of my FF readers, I love you guys! Ok so after this story I will mot be writing anything until February! I'm sorry guys but my life is way too wrapped up in BTR so I just need a break! I'll explain it all in my bio, but please understand! Thanks so much!**

**Xoxo Steph**


End file.
